When can I see you again (USUk)
by rinlennekokawaii
Summary: Un ingles visitando la ciudad de Nueva York, puede que ahí encuentre al amor de su vida. Los personajes de Hetalia, no me pertencen, solo fueron utilizados para este fanfic.
El vuelo que salía de Inglaterra con destino a New York acababa de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de esa ciudad llena de movimiento. Un chico de unos 21 años, rubio y con unas cejas realmente pobladas, bajaba de aquel avión, pensando en el itinerario perfecto que había hecho para ese viaje planeado para simplemente conocer la ciudad; el chico ingles salió con sus cosas directo al hotel en el que había ya apartado una habitación para una semana, y en cuanto llegó se tiro a la cama y se quedó completamente dormido por el cansado viaje.
Exactamente a las 9:00 am se levantó de la cama y se dio una ducha rápida, desayunó algo en el restaurante del hotel y salió para comenzar a visitar todos los lugares que había marcado en su exacta y apretada agenda.  
Su primera parada era en el gran edificio Empire State; subió hasta el último piso donde estaba el mirador y tomó fotos de la hermosa vista que se daba.  
Cerca de las 12:00 pm, estaba saliendo del gran edificio; era la hora de su almuerzo de medio día, así que caminó por las calles llenas de gente buscando alguna cafetería para poder tomar el té.  
Cuando encontró una cafetería, que era pequeña, pero bien atendida, pidió una taza de té con una rebanada de pastel, y se sentó en una mesa libre esperando su pedido. Cuando este estuvo listo, un chico rubio con unos ojos de color azul oscuro y una gran sonrisa en su boca, se acercó a la mesa del ojiverde para dejarle su té y pastel.

\- Aquí está su pedido, si necesita algo más puede avisarme - le dirigió una gran sonrisa a su comensal y regresó a su puesto; el inglés no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la sonrisa que aquel chico le dedicó, respiró profundo para tranquilizarse y bebió de su té.  
Al terminar su postre soltó un ligero suspiro, se levantó de su asiento y pagó la cuenta, dejando aparte una buena propina a aquel chico con la sonrisa más gigante que pudiera haber visto en su vida; caminó por las calles de la ciudad, visitando todo lo que tenía planeado para ese día. Justamente a las 7:00 pm, el sol ya no estaba y era hora de regresar al hotel; el inglés al sentir un aire frío quiso ponerse su chaqueta, pero en ese momento notó algo que no había notado en todas esas horas, no traía su chaqueta. Tal vez por el ajetreado día, o porque estaba muy impaciente por conocer todo no lo recordó, pero, ¿Cómo diablos pudo haber olvidado su chaqueta? Se golpeó internamente por ser tan ridículamente olvidadizo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la cafetería en la que anteriormente almorzó.

Al llegar al establecimiento, estaba bastante cansado por la carrera que hizo, respiro por unos segundos para calmarse y busco con la mirada la mesa en la que se había sentado, pero ahora estaba ocupada y no había nada en ella.  
\- Maldición - mascullo entre dientes el inglés, dio la media vuelta y caminó a la salida, hasta que una mano posada en su hombro lo detuvo; al voltear, era de nuevo aquel chico de ojos azules y sonrisa gigante que hacia pocas horas le había servido su té  
-Hey, me parece que esto es tuyo - sin quitar aquella gran sonrisa, le dio al chico de grandes cejas su chaqueta -  
El ojiverde sorprendido, tomó sus cosas y sonrió.  
-Muchas gracias, creí que las había perdido, o que algún idiota me la había robado.- metió la mano dentro de una de las bolsas de la chaqueta y comprobó que lo que había dejado dentro de esta (que solo eran unas monedas para transporte) siguiera ahí.- no sabes cómo te lo agradezco, dime, ¿Cómo puedo recompensarte esto...- el inglés miro la tarjeta de identificación que colgaba de la camisa del americano buscando su nombre - ...Alfred? -

El ojiazul hizo una mueca de que estaba pensando aquella pregunta, le tomó algunos segundos, y de pronto, chasqueo los dedos dando a entender que sabía que quería y volvió a sonreír - primero, quiero que me digas tu nombre, ya que tú ya sabes el mío - soltó una pequeña risa, que, aunque era corta, parecía que la tuvo que contener para que no fuera tan larga, el chico de ojos verdes, alzo una ceja un tanto confundido por aquella petición y respondió.  
\- Me llamo Arthur Kirkland. -

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Alfred, Alfred F. Jones - estrechó la mano del inglés - y bien, lo segundo que quiero es acompañarte a donde te estés quedando, ya que es algo tarde y no quiero que te pierdas o te pase algo malo.-

-¿Acaso estás loco? Puedo cuidarme por mi mismo, no soy un niño al que tengas que cuidar, además, ¡apenas te conozco!- respondió Arthur, algo molesto por aquella petición tan extraña.

-Bueno, bueno, entonces quiero que respondas esta pregunta - le volvió a sonreír, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y balanceándose sobre sus talones soltó la pregunta - When can I see you again? -

Arthur se sonrojó un poco por la pregunta, ¿acaso le estaba pidiendo una cita?, pensó por un buen rato su respuesta, no iba a ser grosero con el chico, además, parecía buena persona; soltó un suspiro y en una hoja le escribió la dirección y nombre del hotel donde se hospedaba y se la entregó sin verlo a los ojos para evitar sonrojarse más - puedes ir, a las 10:00 am, a esa hora ya estoy despierto y listo.-

Alfred tomo la hoja y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y ensanchó más su sonrisa con un aire triunfador.  
\- Ok, estaré ahí puntual.-  
\- Si, como digas, nos vemos entonces - Arthur dio por fin la media vuelta y salió de aquella cafetería directo a su hotel, donde al entrar a su habitación, se hecho en la cama, pensando en aquel chico de sonrisa gigante, que le hacía sentir cosas, que ni siquiera él podía entender muy bien y que mejor preferiría evitar pensar en ese momento; pidió la cena en su habitación a las 11:00 pm, ya estaba dormido, soñando con ese chico que se llamaba Alfred.

Alrededor de las 10:30 am, Arthur estaba terminando de prepararse para su segundo día en la ciudad más ajetreada del mundo; hacia un buen clima así que prefirió dejar su chaqueta en la cama y salir con algo ligero (una camisa de manga corta y pantalones de mezclilla) al llegar al vestíbulo, se encontró con la gran sonrisa de aquel chico que había conocido ayer, algo sonrojado y sorprendido, se acercó hasta el americano con la intención de reclamar varias cosas.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -  
\- Bueno, me dijiste que podía pasar por ti alrededor de las 10:00 am, y aquí estoy - soltó una risa un tanto estrepitosa, causando que el inglés se irritara un poco más - vamos a desayunar, muero de hambre.-  
-De acuerdo, ¿a dónde iremos?- - Al mejor lugar que puede existir en todo Nueva York. - Alfred giró hacia la salida del hotel y comenzó a caminar con el inglés; en el camino hacia ese "gran lugar para desayunar" los dos comenzaron a platicar, haciendo que el ojiverde ganara más confianza en ese chico ojiazul. Cuando llegaron a ese lugar que tanto decía Alfred, la sonrisa de Arthur se desvaneció pensando que era solo una broma, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción y ¿orgullo? De Alfred, le hizo saber que no era una broma  
\- ¿Really? ¿¡Desayunaremos en una tienda de donas!? - soltó la pregunta Arthur, con ganas de matar a su amigo.  
\- ¿Why not? ¡Son las mejores que puede haber en todo el mundo!- volvió a reír de una manera ruidosa y jalo al chico hacia la tienda, pidiendo varias donas para llevar y dos cafés; al salir de la tienda, fueron a comer su "desayuno" en una pequeña plaza.  
El inglés solo veía su dona y su café, volteó un momento y presenció cómo su compañero estaba acabando con todas las donas que había comprado anteriormente; dejo la dona a un lado y solo bebió su café.  
\- Que buen desayuno, ¿no lo crees? Y para la comida iremos a un mejor lugar - dijo Alfred con la boca medio llena mientras se sacudía las migajas que las donas le habían dejado.  
\- Déjame adivinar, iremos al McDonald's, ¿verdad?- pregunto el inglés con un tono sarcástico, el cual, Alfred nunca detecto.  
-Hey, era una sorpresa - respondió el americano con un pequeño puchero- bien, en vista de que arruinaste mi sorpresa, te llevaré a otro lugar - volvió a sonreír triunfante y comenzaron a caminar.  
Visitaron todo lo que venía en el itinerario del inglés; Alfred conocía todos los lugares de la ciudad como la palma de su mano, y eso le sorprendía al ojiverde que comenzaba a sentir algo muy grande por ese americano sonriente, y Alfred también comenzaba a sentir algo por ese cejudo inglés algo malhumorado.

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que los dos esperaban, y para el ultimo día en que Arthur estaría en la ciudad, dejo lo más importante, o lo más interesante para la noche, y quería pasarla con quien fue su gran amigo y guía turístico.  
Exactamente a las 9:00 pm, Alfred se encontraba en el lobby del hotel, vestía bastante elegante con un traje; le mandó un mensaje al "chico cejas"(que era como le había puesto como nombre de contacto), diciéndole que ya estaba abajo. Al poco tiempo Arthur bajó al vestíbulo y sonrió leve al ver tan elegante a Alfred.  
\- Te vez muy bien. Así si pareces un caballero - dijo un poco burlón Arthur.  
\- Pues tu pareces que iras a ver a la reina, cuando solo iremos a ver una obra a Broadway - le respondió Alfred, con el mismo tono burlón. Ambos rieron y fueron hasta el teatro donde presentarían la obra que el inglés quería ver.  
Al salir de la obra, ambos iban platicando sobre ella, de lo que les gusto y lo que no; y así continuaron hasta que llegaron al hotel.  
\- Alfred, estos días fueron, muy gratos contigo, nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, y eso me alegra mucho, por eso me gustaría que siguiéramos en contacto.-  
\- A mí también me gustó mucho pasarla contigo, y te voy a extrañar mucho.-  
\- Deja de ponerte dramático, mañana me acompañaras al aeropuerto, ¿no?-  
-Cierto, bien, dejare el drama para mañana - sonrió Alfred - entonces...te veo mañana.-  
-Claro, puntual, aquí. -  
-Yes, my britsh gentleman.- Se despidió el ojiazul y se fue directo a su casa; al igual que el ojiverde, se fue directo a su habitación y se quedó completamente dormido.

Al despertar, ya tenía todo preparado, se dio una ducha rápida, se cambió de ropa, guardó la sucia en su maleta, bajó a desayunar un café y una dona, y esperó a que Alfred llegara.  
Exactamente a las 11:00 am. el americano apareció, con su brillante sonrisa de siempre y ayudó a subir el equipaje de Arthur al taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

Cuando el vuelo de Arthur, con destino a Inglaterra se debía de abordar, fue la hora de la despedida definitiva; y fue más difícil de lo que se pensaba.  
\- Fue...todo un gusto conocerte, Alfred-  
\- Lo mismo digo de ti, Arthur - ambos se abrazaron fuerte e hicieron lo que por varios días, ambos habían escondido, se dieron un beso, tierno pero apasionado; segundos más tarde se separaron y Arthur comenzó a caminar hacia el andén que lo llevaría a su avión; Alfred lo vio alejarse, pero antes de perderlo de vista; se acercó un poco más para que lo escuchara y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:  
-¡When can I see you again!


End file.
